Trinity Blood Story Untold PL
by Woolfred
Summary: Abel umiera z powodu braku powietrza na marsjańskim pustkowiu. Czy ktoś zdoła mu pomóc? Moja wersja historii z Canonu. R


Mój pierwszy w życiu fanfik, dlatego proszę nie być zbyt ostrym w ocenie ;)

Historia dotyczy przeszłości głównego bohatera Trinity Blood - Abla Nightroada, w czasach gdy był jeszcze dowódcą projektu "Czerwony Mars". Opowiadanie opiera się na wspomnianym w Canonie epizodzie, kiedy to znienawidzony przez podwładnych Abel zostaje oszukany i pozostawiony na marsjańskim pustkowiu bez dodatkowego powietrza czy wody, na pewną śmierć.

Ani bohaterowie, ani Trinity Blood niestety nie należą do mnie. Opowiadanie jest moją wersją tych wydarzeń.  


* * *

- _To było gdzieś tutaj, nie wiem dokładnie._

- _Skały mogły zakłócić przekaz, trzeba będzie się rozdzielić i zbadać okolicę._

- _Tak jest!_

Kurz powoli zasłaniał mu widoczność. Przedni panel hełmu pokrywał się warstewką czerwonawego pyłu. _„To było takie łatwe... takie proste... tak banalne... Dałem się oszukać jak dziecko."_ Teraz już nic się nie liczyło. Powietrze w kombinezonie powoli zastępowane było przez dwutlenek węgla. Nie miał siły żeby wstać, ani nawet usiąść. Nie było potrzeby. Powoli ogarniał go spokój i bierność. Nie było ratunku. Żaden opór nie miał najmniejszego sensu. Tak miało być. Prosił się o to od samego początku. O samotną śmierć w najżałośniejszy sposób - przez uduszenie. Próbował spojrzeć na swoją rękę. Prawie nie widział jej przez zasypany wizjer. Uśmiechnął się, chyba pierwszy raz od wielu lat, ze spokojem, rezygnacją. Miał ochotę ściągnąć hełm. Pomysł może bezsensowny, ale dziwnie kojący. Na niczym mu już nie zależało, ale uduszenie się we własnym wydychanym powietrzu było dziwnie... poniżające. To dla Marsa się urodził, niech więc Mars go zabije.

Resztką sił uniósł dłonie do twarzy. Wyczuł klipsy zapięć. Zawahał się. Jego ręce powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Musiał się pospieszyć. Zmusił się do wysiłku i poczuł jak zapięcia puszczają. W tym momencie ktoś mocno chwycił jego dłonie. Z nadajnika dał się słyszeć ostry damski głos:

- Co Ty robisz Abel!?

- Abel? Abel! Słyszysz mnie?!

Jak anioł z zaświatów zjawiła się...

- Lilith...

Poczuł jak unosi jego klatkę piersiową do góry. Nie opierał się. Jego ciało było całkowicie bezsilne. Dziwne jaki był spokojny. Oparła go o siebie. Przymknął oczy i stwierdził, że tak mógłby rzeczywiście umrzeć. Jego myśli biegły leniwie. Nie był w stanie oddychać a jednak nie walczył, nie szarpał się. Poczuł, że manipuluje coś przy jego kombinezonie. Leżał, dając się ponieść ogarniającej go ciemności. Nawet przez dwa skafandry czuł jej ciepło...

- Oddychaj Abel! Oddychaj!

Obejmująca go ręka ścisnęła mu bok nagląco. Otworzył oczy. Jego organizm jakby mimowolnie nabrał powietrza. Najpierw powoli, nieco niepewnie, potem bardziej łapczywie. Oczy otwarły się szeroko. Powietrze! Mógł oddychać! Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się mocno do góry, płuca wypełniały się jak nigdy. Potrafił to wręcz odczuć. Chłód świeżego powietrza wypełniający jego ciało. Zauważył, że przetarła jego wizjer. Mógł zobaczyć jej twarz. Wydawała mu się piękna jak nigdy dotąd. Przerażenie i zmartwienie mieszały się na niej z ulgą i radością. Policzki miała zaczerwienione, włosy kleiły się do jej spoconego czoła. Miał ochotę je odgarnąć. Uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie, unosząc dłoń.

Jego wyraz twarzy musiał ją zmartwić, ponieważ znów zaczęła krzyczeć:  
- Abel! - zbliżyła swoją twarz. - Abel!?

Zamknął powoli oczy. Poczuł się nieco zażenowany swoją słabością. Ściągnął brwi i przybrał swój typowy lekko obrażony wyraz twarzy.

- Nic mi nie jest - zdziwił się jak słaby i zachrypły był jego głos.

Spróbował się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Lilith podparła mu lekko plecy. Siedział przez chwilę z opuszczoną głową dochodząc do siebie. Potem spojrzał na nią. Ich hełmy prawie się stykały. Patrzyła na niego poważnie, zmartwiona.

- Jak oni mogli...

- Hmph... - prychnął cicho uśmiechając się z ironią - Dziwisz się? Ja nie.

Opuściła wzrok, marszcząc brwi ze zmartwienia.

- Nie ważne. Zabierajmy się stąd. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Chyba zbliża się wichura. - powiedział mocniejszym głosem.

Lilith spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, wyrwana z zamyślenia.

- Ja... - spojrzała w bok niepewnie - Bo...

- Hm? O co chodzi? - jej zachowanie zaczynało go niepokoić.

- Mój pojazd on...

Oczy Abla rozszerzyły się

- Nie mów, że się zepsuł?

Opuściła nisko głowę i pokiwała nią twierdząco. Nagle podniosła twarz i spojrzała z nadzieją

- Ale jeszcze nie patrzyłam dokładnie. Może jednak nie.

Abel czuł, że naciąga prawdę. Jeśli się martwiła, oznaczało to, że jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby stwierdzić że pojazd jest niezdolny do powrotu. Nawet będąc dowódcą oddziału medycznego, doskonale znała się na technice. Mimo to jednak kiwnął głową i zaczął się podnosić. Był zły na swoje ciało. Nadal uparcie odmawiało posłuszeństwa i Lilith musiała go podpierać. Razem podeszli do wehikułu. Już pobieżny przegląd wystarczył, żeby stwierdzić, że nie mają się co łudzić na powrót do bazy. Nawet radio nie działało. Co gorsza wiatr wiał coraz mocniej niosąc ze sobą jeszcze większe tumany pyłu.

Abel był zły. Zacisnął zęby. Oparte o maskę pojazdu dłonie zwinął w pięści. Lilith spojrzała na niego.

- Abel...

- I po co po mnie przyjeżdżałaś?! - wybuchnął - Teraz oboje zginiemy na tym pustkowiu!

Kobieta patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zaskoczona.

- Po co się tak śpieszyłaś? Po co w ogóle... - zaczął kręcić głową zaciskając mocno powieki - To bez sensu!

Na chwile zapadła cisza.

- Chyba postradałeś zmysły! - teraz była jej kolej - Myślisz że mogłabym Cię zostawić?! Tak po prostu?! Żebyś zginął?! Jak możesz w ogóle przypuszczać, że byłabym zdolna do czegoś takiego?! Nie obrażaj mnie!

Abel stał osłupiały, patrząc na jej urażona twarz i zaczerwienione ze złości policzki. Poczuł że i sam się czerwieni, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w bok zażenowany.

- Pomyślmy lepiej co możemy zrobić.

Spojrzał na pojazd. Był to szybki marsjański ścigacz używany tylko do krótkich podróży na małe odległości. Nie miał nawet kapsuły zabezpieczającej. Wiedział, że na niewiele im się zda. Wiatr coraz bardziej się wzmagał, a niebo zaczynało przybierać jeszcze czerwieńszą barwę niż zawsze. Najmądrzejszym rozwiązaniem było zostać przy samochodzie, mocno się doń przywiązać i czekać, aż wichura minie. Takie rozwiązanie byłoby dobre, jednak nie wiedzieli z jaką siłą owa wichura uderzy. Patrząc w stronę, z której przybyli widział coraz bardziej ciemniejące niebo. Horyzont już całkiem zniknął za ścianą pyłu, która zbliżała się do nich coraz bardziej.

Abel spojrzał za siebie. W oddali dostrzegał szereg skał, które chciał wcześniej zbadać. Coś podpowiadało mu, że właśnie tam powinni szukać schronienia. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, iż znajdą tam jakaś jaskinię, lub chociaż wnękę, a solidne bloki skalne skutecznie ochronią ich przed najsilniejszym wiatrem. Wizja latania po pustkowiu, będąc przyczepionym do wraku ścigacza nie była kusząca, toteż decyzja została podjęta.

- Idziemy tam - Abel wskazał na skały - Tam będziemy bezpieczniejsi niż na otwartej przestrzeni. Chodź.

Nie myśląc nawet co robi, chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził w stronę skał.

Jak się domyślał, nie wzięła ze sobą ani prowiantu ani dodatkowego tlenu. Zbytnio się spieszyła, i nie myślała, że jej pojazd będzie miał wypadek. Nie miał jej tego za złe. Chciała go ratować. Jego - który nigdy nie dał jej nic więcej, poza swoim szczeniackim zachowaniem i wpędzaniem w kłopoty, co w końcu naraziło ją na coś więcej niż chłodne spojrzenia Caina czy podwładnych.

- Cholera - zaklął

Poczuł jak pokrzepiająco ściska go za rękę. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że się uśmiecha.

- Nie martw się. Zobaczysz - wszystko będzie dobrze, a potem będziemy to wspominać jako niesamowita przygodę.

Opuścił głowę, nie czując się pokrzepionym. Nie wiadomo jeszcze czy zdążą dojść do skał, nie wiadomo gdy jak już dojdą, znajdą schronienie, nie wiadomo ile czasu tam spędzą, czy nie będzie chciało im się pić, a co gorsza - czy nie zabraknie im tlenu.

- Noo... - dostał od niej kuksańca w bok - Rozchmurz się. Nasza pierwsza randka, a ty zachowujesz się jak zgryźliwy tetryk.

Puściła jego dłoń i objęła go w pasie, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Był pewien, że się uśmiecha.

- Więc? - wiedział, że na niego patrzy, czuł też, że słowo „randka" wywołało u niego nader niewskazaną reakcję, którą oczywiście można było wytłumaczyć zmęczeniem.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, czy zrobić. Cały zesztywniały szedł obok jak żołnierz. Poczuł, że Lilith kiwa przecząco głową.

- No dobra chodź już, chodź - powiedziała zniecierpliwionym, żartobliwym tonem i znów chwyciła go za dłoń.

Teraz ona prowadziła, a on całkiem zmieszany zapomniał na chwilę o powadze sytuacji. Powoli zbliżali się do skał, zaczęli więc wypatrywać jakiś jaskiń. Niestety ich nadzieja gasła coraz bardziej. Ściany okazały się być gładkie i wypolerowane, momentami wręcz opływowe. Co gorsza bloki były takiego kształtu, iż nie bardzo dało się za nimi ukryć, ustawione krótszym bokiem do wiatru. Sytuacja stawała się nader beznadziejna, tym bardziej, że powoli zaczynało im się kończyć powietrze. Wysiłek związany z ucieczką przed wichurą dawał się we znaki i powodował jeszcze większe zużycie tlenu.

Abel spojrzał z niepokojem na Lilith. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale cały czas rozglądała się na boki, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. Nie wydawała się ani trochę przerażona coraz bardziej realną wizją porażki. Zawiało mocniej i oboje odruchowo zmrużyli oczy. Raz po raz musieli przecierać wizjery hełmów, żeby cokolwiek widzieć. Nawet gdyby na planecie można było oddychać, w tym momencie pośród pyłu mieliby z tym ogromne trudności. Chciało im się pić. Mięśnie bolały od wzmożonego, nadmiernego wysiłku. Co gorsza, zaczynał zapadać zmrok i było coraz bardziej zimno. Abel zbliżył się do niej i objął ją ramieniem. Nie było czasu na zakłopotanie. To była jego wina i musiał wspierać Lilith jak potrafił najlepiej. Postanowił oszczędzać powietrze, żeby w razie potrzeby mogła je wykorzystać. Może ktoś będzie jej szukał. Może tu dotrą, gdy burza się skończy. Nowy podmuch wiatru uderzył w ich plecy, ledwo nie zwalając z nóg. Było coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie, a oni słabli z każdą chwilą. Stanęli na krańcu skały. Lilith położyła mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

- Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę.

Poczuł, że odłącza coś od jego skafandra, a później przyłącza nowe.

- Pij - twoja już się skończyła.

Okazało się, że był to nowy zbiornik z wodą.

- A ty? Masz dla siebie drugi? - nie musiał pytać. Czuł, że pojemnik napełniony jest w mniejszym stopniu niż zwykle.

- Nie myśl o tym i pij. Jak się odwodnimy to nic z nas nie zostanie. Już wypiłam wystarczająco dużo, więc się nie przejmuj.

Abel chwycił ustnik rurki systemu nawadniającego i pociągnął maleńki łyczek, pozwalający mu ledwie zwilżyć usta.

- Nie próbuj udawać, że pijesz. - Usłyszał stanowczy głos w słuchawce. - Wiem ile tam jest i poznam jeśli nic nie piłeś.

Wypił więcej. Nie było sensu się spierać. Dobrze o tym wiedział. Poza tym jego osłabienie tylko napyta im biedy. Naprawdę zadziwiało go jej pozytywne myślenie. Gdyby nie to już dawno straciłby nadzieję i położył się gdzieś, czekając na koniec. Wiało już tak bardzo, iż ledwo dostrzegał kontur jej postaci. Musiał jej oddać pojemnik z wodą. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby przez niego czuła choćby cień pragnienia. Zaczął manipulować przy zapięciach, po czym przestał powstrzymany przez nagły dotyk jej delikatnych dłoni.

- Co to? - usłyszał jej cichy głos

Spojrzał w stronę, w którą wydawało mu się, że patrzy. Pośród piaskowej zamieci dostrzegał jakiś ciemny kształt, który pojawiał się i znikał pośród chmur kurzu.

- Nie mam pojęcia - zmrużył oczy, próbując się skupić - wygląda jak kolejna skała.

- Może jest bardziej stroma i będzie się można za nią lepiej ukryć.

- Nawet jeśli - jest za mała. Popatrz - Abel wskazał palcem - chyba, że znajduje się bardzo daleko. Nie zdążymy tam dojść.

- Zdążymy - powiedziała stanowczo Lilith.

Wydawało się, że bardzo chce tam dotrzeć.

- Chodźmy, szybko!

Znów pociągnęła go za rękę, śpiesząc jak natchniona w stronę dziwnej formy, która kształtem przypominała jajo, lekko pochylone na prawy bok. Abel wątpił, by taki obiekt mógł być dostatecznym schronieniem, Lilith jednak nie pozwalała mu się wahać. Nie był pewien czy nie zaczynała tracić zmysłów ze zmęczenia. Samotny promień zachodzącego słońca oświetlił dziwny kształt, który rozbłysnął ostrym światłem, jak gdyby był zrobiony z polerowanego szkła. Poczuł, że kobieta ciągnie go jeszcze mocniej.

- Coś tam jest. To chyba nie jest skała - jej głos był chrapliwy, naznaczony zmęczeniem.

- A jeżeli wpadniemy w jeszcze większe kłopoty? - nie miał pojęcia jak mógł się na to zgodzić

- A może być coś gorszego, niż zasypanie żywcem przez piach? - odpowiedziała zadziwiająco pogodnym tonem

- Hmm... Zjedzenie przez tajemniczych obcych na obiad?

Zaśmiała się. Jej czysty głos zabrzmiał orzeźwiająco.

- Za dużo się martwisz, mówię ci. Zobaczymy co los przyniesie. Może to znak?

- Znak naszej klęski

Pomimo, iż nie widział jej twarzy, był pewien, że wywróciła oczami. Usłyszał tylko prychnięcie.

Zauważył, że traci siły, on także był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Spojrzał w stronę rurki doprowadzającej wodę i uświadomił sobie, ze Lilith już nie miała co pić.

- Stój! Woda!

- Nie ma czasu - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. - jak dojdziemy to się napiję

- Nie! - krzyknął i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, chwytając jej nadgarstek.

Nie było sensu się opierać. Abel był od niej dużo silniejszy. Przetarłszy szybko wizjer odpiął pojemnik z wodą i doczepił do jej skafandra.

- Teraz możemy iść. Napij się porządnie. Jak osłabniesz zanim tam dojdziemy, wszystko pójdzie na marne. - jego głos był rzeczowy, ale ledwo udawało mu się ukrywać zmartwienie.

Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby zasłabła, zaniósł by ją tam na plecach, choćby miał się czołgać resztę drogi, ale oczywiście nie dawał nic po sobie poznać. Domyślał się też, iż kobieta czułaby się okropnie, będąc mu ciężarem. Objął ja więc tylko, podtrzymując tak, żeby zmniejszyć jej wysiłek. Powoli zbliżali się do skały, która coraz bardziej zaczynała przypominać... statek kosmiczny.

_„A więc się nie myliłem"_ - pomyślał Abel - _„ To JEST statek obcych"_

Wyglądał na opuszczony. Ze środka nie dobiegało żadne światło, a piach częściowo pokrył jego boki.

Abel poczuł, że Lilith drży. Zaczynało być coraz bardziej zimno. Objął ją mocniej. Zostało jeszcze tylko około 300m. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.

- Zaraz będziemy. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. - sam się zdziwił łagodnością swojego głosu.

Lilith chyba tez to zaskoczyło, bo spięła się lekko, ale zaraz rozluźniła i oparła na nim bardziej.

Usłyszał w słuchawce tylko ciche, potwierdzające westchnienie. Poczuł się dziwnie. To zawsze ona musiała się nim zajmować, opatrywać jego rany, pouczać. Teraz on stał się dla niej podporą. Zmęczone nogi nie bardzo chciały ją nieść i Abel czuł, że zaczyna zasypiać na stojąco, a jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje ją od upadku jest jego ramię. Mimo prób oszczędzania tlenu, wiedział, że nie zostało go już za wiele. Miał nadzieję, że Lilith nie zabraknie go szybciej niż jemu.

Potykając się w końcu doszli do dziwnego obiektu. Mimo mrozu Ablowi było wyjątkowo gorąco. Był ledwo żywy. Lilith oparła się dłońmi na gładkiej powierzchni „skały". Nie mogli dostrzec ani jej dokładnych kształtów, ani innych detali. Wiatr nawiał sporą warstwę piachu na przedzie, oni stali na lewym boku maszyny. Ścierając pył z powierzchni ściany, Abel szukał wejścia. Przesuwał się przy tym coraz bardziej na tył pojazdu, gdzie wiatr wiał w mniejszym stopniu. Kobieta szła za nim, kurczowo trzymając się jego kombinezonu.

Statek nie miał żadnych dysz ani turbin i Abel domyślał się, iż jego napęd mógł być oparty na antygrawitacji. Był ogromny. Nic nie widząc trudno mu było ocenić rzeczywistą wielkość, lecz cały czas przesuwali się po jego ścianie, a dalej nie doszli do końca. W końcu pod palcami wyczuł jakiś prostokątny występ. Automatycznie przesunął nań dłoń i nacisnął. Oparty drugą ręką o ścianę, wpadł twarzą do pomieszczenia, gdy nagle owa ściana się otworzyła. Lilith upadła na niego. Usłyszał tylko jej cichy jęk.

Wokół było ciemno.

- Lilith! Lilith nic ci nie jest?! Odezwij się! - Jego głos przepełniony był paniką. Starał się odwrócić tak, żeby nie zrzucić jej z siebie.

- Nnie... Przepraszam cię Abel...

- Nic się nie stało... - jego głos złagodniał - Chodź, wejdziemy dalej.

Delikatnie pomógł jej wstać. Spojrzał na drzwi, przez które zaczynał wsypywać się piach. Włączył dotychczas nieużywana latarkę czołową. Na ścianie wewnętrznej ujrzał niebieskawy prostokątny panel, wyglądający jak zrobiony z błękitnego żelu. Położył na nim dłoń, a drzwi powoli zaczęły się zasuwać. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdowali się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu o błyszczących ścianach, które wyglądały jak wypełnione drobinkami jakiejś odbijającej światło substancji. Wydawały się matowo gładkie. Nie był pewien czy powinni ich dotykać. Podłoga była biała, sufit także z dziesiątkami drobnych otworków. Usłyszał syk, a jego ubranie przykleiło się bardziej do ciała, jak gdyby w wyniku wzrostu ciśnienia. Spojrzał na Lilith, która stała tuż obok rozglądając się bacznie na boki. Popatrzyli na siebie, a następnie jakby tknięci jedna myślą, na wskaźniki składu powietrza, znajdujące się na ich przedramionach.

„SKŁAD NIEZNANY" - głosił napis na wyświetlaczach.

- Co to znaczy? - Lilith spojrzała pytająco na Abla, który miał podobnie zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy jak ona.

- Prawdopodobnie tam skąd pochodzą skład powietrza jest inny. Na tyle różny od naszego, że nasze czujniki nie działają - stwierdził, patrząc znów na wyświetlacz.

W tym momencie usłyszeli kolejny syk i jakby mlaśnięcie. Odwrócili się po to by zobaczyć jak ściany dziwnego pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali zaczynają się rozchodzić, jakby były zrobione z żelu. Długie frędzle substancji o nieprzyjemnej konsystencji powoli zaczęły pękać, znikając w podłodze i suficie. Rozglądnęli się wokół. Lilith włączyła drugą latarkę.

Sytuacja wyglądała nieco beznadziejnie. Znajdowali się w dziwnym statku, w ciemnościach, odcięci od dostępu do tlenu i wody. Jedynym plusem był fakt, że w pomieszczeniu było zdecydowanie cieplej niż na zewnątrz.

- Brak skażenia - stwierdził sucho Abel patrząc na wskaźnik. - Brak form żywych, wykryte źródła ciepła i energii. Tam - wskazał na przód ku centrum pojazdu.

Wnętrze wyglądało inaczej niż to co dotychczas widzieli. Wydawało się, że tajemniczy żel pełnił tutaj ważną rolę. Nad nimi rozciągały się kanały wypełnione błyszczącą, opalizującą różnobarwną substancją, która zdawała się przepływać leniwie pomiędzy pozostającymi w cieniu obiektami. Nie było tutaj niczego niepokojącego. Abel sam się dziwił, jak spokojnie się w owym statku czuł. Bezpiecznie, pomimo iż był słaby i coraz trudniej mu się oddychało. Przeszli przez serię przejść. Statek zbudowany był z eliptycznych korytarzy pomiędzy którymi znajdowały się pomieszczenia. Ten, którym szli przechodził w poprzek nich do samego centrum i tego co się tam znajdowało.

Gdy doszli do środka ujrzeli ciemną oszkloną komorę z kopulastym dachem. Opalizujący błękitnawy płyn przepływał w kanale pod ich stopami emanując ciepłem. Światło latarek odbijało się od gładkiej powierzchni kopuły, oślepiając ich. Stwierdziwszy, że jest tu wystarczająco dużo światła, postanowili je wyłączyć. Naprzeciw po lewej znajdował się panel z błękitnym żelem. Abel położył na nim dłoń. Ściana przed nimi rozsunęła się w podobny sposób, jak wcześniej ściany przedsionka, otwierając przejście do wnętrza. Podłoga była czerwonawa. Biło z niej chłodem. Różnica temperatur spowodowała przepływ mgły, od miejsca w którym stali. Abel wszedł ostrożnie stąpając po gumowanej siatce nad zbiornikiem z żelem. To co ujrzał dalej zszokowało go. W słuchawce usłyszał cichy krzyk Lilith. Spojrzał na nią.

Oświetlona nienaturalnym blaskiem czerwonej podłogi patrzyła otwartymi szeroko oczami.

- C..co to jest...

- Najwyraźniej... Właściciele statku.

Na ścianach wokół nich znajdowały się cylindryczne wypukłości płynnie przechodzące w ścianę. Każda z nich wypełniona była żółtawoszarą cieczą w której zawieszone były postacie. Istoty ubrane w obcisłe skafandry były dużo niższe od człowieka, choć miały humanoidalny kształt ciała. Ich wielkie głowy były nieproporcjonalne w stosunku do reszty sylwetki. Małe nosy, usta i duże zamknięte oczy mogły świadczyć o przyzwyczajeniu do ciemności i znikomej komunikacji werbalnej istot. Abel zauważył, że niektóre z nich były lepiej zachowane od pozostałych. Te też posiadały bardziej żółte i bogato wyposażone kombinezony. Musiały piastować wyższe stanowiska.

Po lewej stronie w głębi, tuż pod ściana znajdowało się coś, co przypominało ekran z klawiaturą. Nie było jednak na niej żadnych przycisków, był za to błękitny panel.

Abel podszedł i odruchowo położył na nim rękę. Nagle całe pomieszczenie wypełnił blask świateł. Emanował od drobnych diod nie mających wiele mocy, lecz o ilości wystarczajacej, by rozjaśnić pomieszczenie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na ekran, w którym zobaczył własne odbicie. Lilith stała tuż obok niego. W tym momencie nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł na ziemię.

- Abel! - usłyszał jej krzyk

Uklękła przy nim szybko chwytając go za ramiona. Wiedział co chce zrobić i szybko ją powstrzymał.

- Nie... - wyszeptał - wezwij pomoc... Oni tutaj na pewno mają jakieś radio.

Wiedząc, że nie ma czasu na spory Lilith szybko odłączyła zawór powietrza od jego skafandra. Próbował ja powstrzymać.

- Abel! Nie ma na to czasu!

Szybko podłączyła swój własny dopływ tlenu. Udał, że nabiera powietrza, patrząc cały czas w oczy kobiety, która zdawała się czytać jego myśli. W jej oczach była siła i desperacja. Zerknęła na wskaźnik ciśnienia i odłączyła zawór. Mimo iż nie oddychał, do skafandra dostało się nieco zbawiennego gazu. Abel wbrew swojej woli odetchnął nim głęboko.

Lilith manipulowała przy klawiaturze, próbując pojąć działanie urządzenia. Wypowiedziała komendy i jak się okazało maszyna najwyraźniej ją rozumiała.

W pewnym momencie na ekranie pojawiła się twarz jednego z członków załogi bazy, odpowiedzialnego za łączność. Mężczyzna spojrzał zaskoczony, wpatrując się prosto w twarz Lilith.

- Tu dowódca Brygady Medycznej Porucznik Lilith Sahl. Potrzebujemy pomocy! - Zawołała kobieta. - Znajdujemy się na pokładzie wraku statku, który rozbił się na pustyni. Nasze namiary to około 5 kilometrów na południe od punktu 23o43'E, 15o25'S.

- Przyjąłem. - powiedział słabym głosem mężczyzna i odwrócił się na chwilę do tyłu. - Kapitan Sahl się znalazła! Przekażcie admirałowi Knightlordowi! - wykrzyczał do obsługi za nim. - Zaraz po panią przyjedziemy - stwierdził.

Lilith skrzywiła się nieco. Nikt nie zapytał nawet o Abla.

- Przywieźcie zestawy do hydratacji i dotleniania. Kończy się nam powietrze i woda.

- Nam? - spytał zdziwiony człowiek.

- Tak _nam_ - stwierdziła z naciskiem a w jej głosie zabrzmiała rzadka nuta irytacji. - Jest ze mną komandor Abel Nightroad. Pospieszcie się! Bez odbioru.

I wyłączyła przekaz.

Już miała się odwrócić do mężczyzny, gdy poczuła jak ktoś odpina klipsy zabezpieczające jej hełm przed otwarciem.

- Co?!...

Chciała się wyszarpnąć, lecz usłyszała spokojny głos Abla.

- Nie bój się...

Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

Ściągnął jej hełm. Odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Stał tuż za nią. Jego oczy błyszczały fioletowo w niesamowitej poświacie płynącej z podłogi.

- Tutaj da się oddychać. - jego głos był łagodny jak nigdy.

Nabrała powietrza, a przynajmniej czegoś co wypełniało pomieszczenie. Rzeczywiście. Mimo, iż konsystencja nieco różniła się od tej, którą znała, definitywnie dało się owym gazem oddychać.

- Jak... - powiedziała cicho - Jak mogłeś ściągnąć hełm!

Abel oniemiał osłupiały.

- Co ty sobie myślałeś? To niebezpieczne! Przecież nie wiedziałeś co tu jest! Mogłeś sobie zrobić krzywdę! - całe napięcie dnia schodziło z niej w tym wybuchu złości.

Abel stał naprzeciw z miną, która trudno byłoby nazwać obrazem elokwencji, nie wiedząc kompletnie jak się bronić.

Lilith stała przed nim dysząc i patrząc intensywnym, przeszywającym wzrokiem.

- Ale...

- Żadnych ale! To było nie-be-zpie-czne! - wykrzyczała stukając go palcem w pierś przy każdej sylabie.

Po czym... zemdlała. Abel chwycił ją w ramiona tuż przed upadkiem i mocno przytulił do siebie.

- Lilith! - krzyknął łamiącym się głosem - Lilith! - delikatnie poklepał ja po policzku.

Nagle jakby sobie coś uświadomił. Szybko odpiął zaczepy przytrzymujące pojemnik z wodą, odczepił go i delikatnie zwilżył usta kobiety. Łagodnie odgarnął jej włosy z czoła.

- Abel... - usłyszał jej szept.

- Już dobrze... Zemdlałaś. Napij się - jego głos był cichy i kojący.

Ostrożnie przechylił pojemnik, aby mogła wygodnie wypić. Nie miała nawet siły protestować.

- Tak to jest jak się zaczyna wątpić w mądrość przyjaciół - powiedział zaczepnym, żartobliwym głosem, kompletnie niepodobnym do jego zwykłego ostrego tonu.

Chciał ją pocieszyć i uspokoić.

- Przecież w końcu nic się nie stało prawda?

Lilith zmarszczyła brwi, ale jej oczy się uśmiechały.

- Głupek - burknęła, ale w jej głosie było czuć ciepło.

- Kto ja?! A kto nie nauczył się prowadzić ścigacza przez 20 lat? - dokuczał Abel

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i skrzywiła się zawstydzona, odwracając twarz i wciskając nos w jego kombinezon. Zrobiło mu się głupio. Nie chciał, żeby poczuła się winna.

- Ja nie...

- Abel? - zza jego pleców dał się słyszeć męski głos - Abel to Ty?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć. Na wielkim ekranie wyświetlona była twarz jego brata, który wyglądał na mocno zaniepokojonego.

- Nic Wam nie jest? Gdzie jest Lilith?

- Jestem... - dał się słyszeć jej słaby głos. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, podpierana przez Abla

- Wszystko w porządku? - troska na twarzy Caina jeszcze się pogłębiła.

- Tak... tylko zemdlałam. To nic...

- Jesteśmy zmęczeni - powiedział stanowczo Abel. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a jego twarz przybrała typowy srogi wyraz. - Nie ma czasu na gadanie. Przyprowadźcie pomoc. Długo tu nie wytrzymamy, a nie mamy wody.

- Nie macie hełmów! - wykrzyknął ze zdziwieniem Cain, chyba dopiero teraz to zauważając. - Tam jest powietrze?

- Coś w rodzaju - odpowiedział Abel - pospieszcie się!

- Oczywiście! Zaraz tam będziemy! Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. - Widać było, iż jest mocno przejęty ich losem. - Wysłaliśmy ludzi wcześniej, ale była okropna wichura. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić! Myślałem... - brat nabrał powietrza, krzywiąc się z bólu na samą myśl.

- Nic nam nie jest! Przynajmniej na razie - ostry głos Abla przerwał jego myśli - Jeśli się nie pospieszycie, nie wiadomo co z nas zostanie!

- Dobrze! Już po was idziemy! - wykrzyknął Cain i wyłączył odbiornik.

Abel westchnął.

- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Lilith.

Jego twarz była zmartwiona, co wywołało u niej pokrzepiający uśmiech.

- Dobrze. To powietrze wpływa jakby... wzmacniająco.

Abel rozglądnął się wokół. Rzeczywiście oddychanie tym dziwnym gazem wydawało się dodawać mu sił. Już czuł się lepiej, a przecież ledwo co ściągnęli maski. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że w pomieszczeniu nie było już tak zimno. Dziwne pojemniki z obcymi pokryły się warstewka pary wodnej. Także kolor żelu pod podłogą zmienił się na niebieski. Teraz było tutaj wręcz przyjemnie i nawet niema obecność dziwnych istot nie napawała niepokojem.

- Co teraz zrobimy? - spytał

- Po pierwsze wypij resztę wody - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta. I nie waż się oszczędzać. Co ma być to będzie. Już ledwo zostało kilka kropel.

Abel posłusznie spełnił żądanie, wypijając ostatni łyk płynu. Nie była to właściwie woda, tylko specjalna mieszanka izotoniczna dołączana jako wyposażenie podstawowe każdego kombinezonu. Dużo lepiej uzupełniała płyny, dodatkowo dostarczając utraconych substancji odżywczych.

- Może powinniśmy spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tych istotach - stwierdził - Musimy się czymś zająć zanim przyjedzie pomoc.

- Dobrze - powiedziała Lilith, a ku uciesze Abla w jej głosie brzmiała nowa siła.

Wstali lekko się chwiejąc i wspierając na sobie nawzajem. Podeszli do konsoli i oparli rękami o brzeg. Mimo, iż czuli się lepiej, nadal byli zmęczeni.

- Może to jednak nie jest dobry pomysł - stwierdził Abel - Gdy po nas przyjadą będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu na badania i eksplorację.

Lilith spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Chyba masz rację - stwierdziła - Mimo wszystko niezbyt mam ochotę stać. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przechylając głowę na bok. - Powinniśmy odpocząć.

Abel poczuł, iż powraca jego dawny wróg. Było mu gorąco, a twarz zaczynała pulsować ciepłem. Czuł, że zaraz chyba spalą mu się uszy.

Odwrócił się pospiesznie.

- Tak, powinniśmy - powiedział szybko - Tylko gdzie? - Starał się czymś zająć, żeby się uspokoić.

Denerwowało go to. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje.

- Co za bzdura - burknął cicho

- Hm? Coś się stało? - Lilith próbowała spojrzeć mu w twarz - Abel?

- Ja... Nic, nic... Może... Może tu - wskazał na miejsce pod konsolą.

Ciekawe, że nie było tu żadnego krzesła.

Lilith podeszła do klawiatury. Wyglądała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała, a potem wykonała ruch jakby chciała usiąść. Abel, zaskoczony jej postępowaniem, rzucił się ją łapać, ale nie udało mu się. Zderzył się twarzą z czymś miękkim i aksamitnym, ładując chwile potem boleśnie na siatce podłogi.

- Abel! Nic Ci nie jest? - już była przy nim, sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest dobrze. - Co ty chciałeś zrobić?

- Ja... - spojrzał na nią, a jego uszy zaczynały konkurować z gorącym żelem w podłodze - Co _ty_ chciałaś zrobić! - Chciałaś usiąść w powietrzu?

Kobieta spojrzała lekko zaskoczona, po czym uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Nie... Popatrz. - Odwróciła się, a Abel podążył za jej wzrokiem.

Tam gdzie chciała usiąść znajdował się teraz błękitny obły fotel, wyglądający jak wykonany całkowicie z aksamitu.

- To jest...

- Ten statek potrafi wyczuwać potrzeby załogi - stwierdziła. - Nie wiem jak, ale gdy próbowałam odnaleźć jakiś sposób na połączenie się z bazą, on po prostu włączył ekran. To niezwykle zaawansowana technologia.

Abel spojrzał na panel mrużąc oczy w zamyśleniu.

- Choć, usiądź - powiedziała kobieta i podeszła do fotela, który powoli zaczynał się rozpływać. Teraz znów uformował się we wcześniejszy kształt.

- To też jest zrobione z tego żelu... - powiedział Abel

- Na to wygląda

Abel usiadł niepewnie na dziwnym meblu i tylko gdy to zrobił od razu poczuł jak ogarnia go rozluźnienie. Fotel jakby dopasowywał się do kształtu ciała, przechylając do tyłu i tworząc formę łóżka.

- No nie, a Ty już idziesz spać co? - usłyszał jej ciepły, żartobliwy głos

- Mmmnnn... - zamruczał przecząco, próbując się bronić.

Jego wysiłki okazały się jednak daremne. Już chwilę później spał ogarnięty spokojem, odzyskując utracone siły i regenerując zmęczone mięśnie.

***

Statek obcych przewieziony został do bazy. Abel stał przed oknem przyglądając się postępowi prac wyładunkowych. Dopiero co się obudził. Była czwarta rano i niebo powoli zaczynało przybierać błękitnawy kolor.

_„Za niedługo wstanie słońce..."_ - pomyślał.

- Ekhm... - ktoś chrząknął

Abel odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć kto to.

- Jak... się czujesz?

Przed sobą ujrzał swoją młodszą siostrę Seth. Jej strój kapitana jak zawsze zdobiły dziwne dziecięce dodatki w stylu pary pasiastych pończoch. Stała niepewnie z lekko opuszczoną głową. Kiedyś była wobec niego bardziej pewna siebie, lecz po kilku ostrych wybuchach złości z jego strony, zaczęła być bardziej ostrożna. Bolało go to bardzo, tym bardziej, że sam do tego doprowadził, nie panując nad uczuciami. Jego rodzeństwo było ostatnimi osobami, które powinny doświadczać tego gniewu.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zaskoczony jej troską. Ostatnio rzadko się spotykali. Nie dziwiło go to.

- Nic mi nie jest...

Twarz dziewczyny wyraźnie się rozjaśniła.

- Lilith mówiła, jak bardzo jej pomogłeś, że się nią opiekowałeś i zamiast ona ratować ciebie, w końcu ty uratowałeś ją.

Oczy Abla otwarły się szerzej.

- Nie, to nieprawda... - powiedział marszcząc brwi i odwracając wzrok, starał się ukryć zmieszanie. - Gdyby nie ona, zginąłbym tam...

- Całowaliście się?! - wykrzyknęła, przerywając mu i próbując spojrzeć mu w twarz. W jej głosie brzmiała czysta dziecięca ciekawość.

I nadzieja.

- CO?! - wykrzyknął Abel, którego prawie zbiło z nóg.

Seth cofnęła się lekko. Wyglądał na bardziej zszokowanego niż złego, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Bała się, że przekroczyła granicę.

Jego policzki były dziwnie czerwone, uszy nabierały barwy purpury. Teraz już zupełnie się od niej odwrócił.

- Jak... Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy - powiedział twardo, usiłując się uspokoić.

- Um... ja... tak tylko... Byliście sami przez ten czas i w ogóle...

- I co w związku z tym? - spytał ostro Abel odwracając się do niej z powrotem.

Seth stała przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Zamknęła je, a na jej twarz wpłynął łobuzerski wyraz. _„Raz kozie śmierć"_ - pomyślała.

- A czemu zrobiłeś się cały czerwony jak o to spytałam?

Jego wyraz twarzy był bezcenny. Nie dość, że wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płonąć, to jeszcze całkowicie go zatkało i tylko poruszał ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

Seth zachichotała.

- Może skończysz dręczyć brata co? - zabrzmiał czysty, śmiejący się kobiecy głos.

Chichocząc dziewczynka podbiegła do wchodzącej właśnie Lilith, przytulając się do niej mocno. Kobieta objęła ją.

- Biegnij już do laboratorium. - powiedziała jej do ucha - Szukają cię.

- Tak jest! - zasalutowała mała - Papa braciszku - wyszczerzyła zęby w stronę Abla i machając wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

- Jak się czujesz? - spytała Lilith, podchodząc do mężczyzny, który stał odwrócony, próbując zapanować nad zbytnią aktywnością naczyń włosowatych własnej skóry. To było naprawdę chore.

- W porządku - mruknął, pochylając nieco głowę. Żałował, że jego włosy nie są dłuższe.

Stanęła obok niego i popatrzyła przez szybę na główny plac bazy.

- Mówiłam, że wszystko się uda prawda? - powiedziała, a jej głos się śmiał. - Powinieneś mi czasem ufać, a nie tylko narzekać i narzekać - mówiła jak małe obrażone dziecko, chcąc, żeby się rozchmurzył.

- Ufam ci - powiedział zupełnie poważnym głosem.

Lilith spojrzała na niego, a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień troski.

Zerknął na nią niepewnie. Jego wzrok spoczął na jej ustach, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i odwrócił się szybko. Nabrał głęboko powietrza.

- Coś się stało? - spytała z niepokojem, nachylając się by na niego spojrzeć.

- Nnic... Ja... Seth... - zacisnął zęby ściągając mocniej brwi.

Lilith nie mogła patrzeć jak się męczy.

- Abel...

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie

- Ja chciałem Ci podziękować! - wyrzucił z siebie nachylając się nad nią i uświadamiając sobie nagle jak była blisko. Stał zszokowany z półotwartymi ustami i okrągłymi oczami, a jego policzki przybrały kolor purpury.

Lilith patrzała na niego, zaskoczona jego postawą.

Abel zmieszany opuścił wzrok.

- Naprawdę nie musiałaś... wielu by się ucieszyło... - powiedział cicho, z sarkazmem w głosie i prychnął lekko, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Lilith opuściła wzrok i zmarszczyła brwi. Na jej twarzy widać było wyraz bolesnej irytacji.

Ludzie bali się Abla i była tego świadoma. Czasem zdawało się jej, że jest jedyną osobą, która widzi jak jest mu trudno. Już miała mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszała jego cichy zachrypły głos.

- Dlaczego? - stał cały czas z opuszczoną głową

Spojrzała na niego. Podniósł głowę patrząc jej prosto w oczy. W jego wzroku było wyzwanie.

- Dlaczego mnie uratowałaś?

Patrzyli na siebie. Lilith poważna, z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, on z cieniem nieufności, ale i bólu w oczach.

- Ponieważ - powiedziała, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Ponieważ jestem po twojej stronie.

Oczy Abla rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

- I choćby cały świat się od ciebie odwrócił, na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć.

Powiedziała to z pewnością i siłą, jak gdyby składała przysięgę.

Abel patrzył na nią osłupiały. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł, że ma u niej pewien kredyt zaufania, choć nie wiedział czego on dotyczy. Jakby te słowa tyczyły się także jego, lecz nie chodziło o ochronę jej osoby.

- Ja...

Lilith uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, smutno położyła mu dłoń na sercu.

Patrzył na nią zdezorientowany.

- Tutaj - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Tutaj są wszystkie odpowiedzi. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło przechylając głowę lekko w bok. - Wierzę w ciebie Abel, wiem, że uda ci się to zrozumieć.

Opuściła wzrok patrząc na swoja dłoń na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Uśmiechnęła się smutno i opuściła rękę. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na jego twarz. Wyglądał na kompletnie zagubionego. Uśmiechnęła się bardziej, a w jej oczach pojawiła się czułość. Skłoniła leciutko głowę, jakby na pożegnanie, odwróciła się i niespiesznie wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Abel stał długo patrząc w stronę drzwi.

W końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na okno. W szybie odbijała się jego twarz. Wrogie oczy o zimnym kolorze miały niechętny i odpychający wyraz. Wąskie usta zaciskały się w prostą linię zaciętości. Opuścił wzrok, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem i popatrzył na plac przed budynkiem. Cain nadzorował transport pojazdu na teren Bazy. Wielki dźwig opuszczał statek, oświetlany przez ogromne reflektory. Krzyżujące się światła sprawiały, że cień statku przypominał kształtem serce. Abel spoglądał na powiększający się kształt. Położył dłoń na szybie.

- Czy i ja będę kiedyś w stanie powiedzieć coś takiego...? - wyszeptał - Czy będę w stanie być po twojej stronie, gdy najbardziej będziesz mnie potrzebować, kiedy wszyscy się od ciebie odwrócą?

Kształt serca zniknął, przygnieciony ogromnym cielskiem statku.


End file.
